1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position sensor for converting a displacement of a movable member into an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional position sensor is equipped with a potentiometer in which a slider is usually connected with a movable member. In this type of position sensor, the movable member is displaced in response to an external force applied thereto and the potentiometer indicates an analog voltage substantially proportional to the displacement of the movable member. However, it has been experienced that the abrasion resistance of the thin film resistor in the potentiometer is high so that the level of an output voltage with respect to the slider position is not stabilized and the movable member is not brought into constant pressure contact with the slider so that it is not possible to maintain a contact between the slider and the thin film resistor upon subjection to vibration or shock.